


The Boy Kings Birthday

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Destiel, No Fluff, Not Really A Happy Ending, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Prisoner Gabriel, Rape, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam fucks everyone, Violence, minor Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: Sam is the King of Hell and Dean gets him a plaything for his birthday.





	The Boy Kings Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I've gone over the Boy King, Knights of Hell story lines but I figured that if Sam had actually became the Boy King then Dean would surely follow and become his trusted Knight, all of that taking place before the angels descended and trying to start the apocalypse.

~ The Boy King’s Birthday ~

“What is it?” Sam hummed in the back of his throat, cocking his head slightly to the side as he looked down at the figure before him.  
“A false god.” Dean’s voice held merriment, his hands gave another tug on the chain forcing a wince from the form. Sam’s eyes narrowed a bit, something was familiar, and Dean was seldom this happy.  
“Is that all?” Sam’s tone held boredom, lest his brother forget their places again.  
“A birthday gift little brother.” Dean was smiling and Sam could hear the laugh in his voice. Sam’s eye twitched momentarily, Dean had forgotten his place, this was more than he was saying and he wanted Sam to play along, but Hell hardly ran itself and Sam had things to do, so did Dean who had no doubt stumbled across this little demi-god and thought it’d make an amusing play thing, maybe later in private, not in the middle of his court where it appeared a knight was mocking a king.  
“It’s my birthday?” Sam drawled out lazily, letting boredom not irritation color his tone. He saw the expression change on Dean’s face, his smile faltered a bit, the gleam in his eye fading slightly. Good.  
“You think I could forget my brother’s birthday? And I brought you something special too.” Dean gave a vicious tug on the chain, the choke collar squeezing the little god’s neck eliciting a small cry from him, and Sam’s eyes widened briefly, almost questioning what he’d seen. But it had been there for just a moment, the shadow, the presence of massive golden wings, gone just as quick as they’d come, he scanned the Hall, none of the demons had seemed to of noticed, but the smirk was back on Dean’s lips.  
“Used to be a janitor too.”  
Sam rose from his throne and stepped gracefully toward the little man on his knees, head down, Sam cupped his chin and pulled his head up, golden hair falling in his bloodied and bruised face, hard gold eyes stared at him, trying to bore through his long gone soul.  
“Loki.” Sam purred, it’d been years, near a decade, but he’d never forgotten the little self righteous trickster, Sam had thought he was rather pretty at the time, but so broken and yet with so much hidden power he was absolutely delectable. There was a gasp and a whimper from the, well, not-a-god, once he realized there was nothing for him to appeal to in Sam, his face visibly losing hope. Sam smiled, his brother knew him so well, he’d reward him, let him play with the kitten maybe.  
“Thank you brother, I believe I’ll enjoy it. Will you put it in my chambers.” It wasn’t a question or request and everyone who heard knew it, Dean bowed as Sam rose and returned to his throne already moving on to the next order of business, Dean dragging the gold form from the room, a cry of desperation, a slight scuffle, the not-a-god was knocked out cold and dragged the rest of the way. Sam indulged his fantasy briefly before diving back into work, it’d been so long since he’d had a good fight.

~*~*~*~

Sam watched with amusement as Dean licked his lips and strolled into the small room. A little angel hung from chains in the center of the room, still wrapped in the flesh of a long gone man, not able to leave the vessel, trapped there by a brand Dean had placed on him when it had come to ‘rescue’ Dean from Hell. A small cart of pleasure and pain was before the angel, it always was, always leaving it guessing at what awaited it next. Sam was fine with it always being in pain but Dean had taken a liking to the creature and had educated it in things no angel knew. He talked of the rush he received when the angel felt pleasure and the tears of shame that would leak from its eyes as its cum coated its stomach, begging for Dean to stop, finally breaking and begging for more, to be given or not at Deans discretion. Sure Sam had had his fun with it too, but it’d called him an abomination and caused far more trouble than he felt Deans pleasure was worth. 

Being unsuccessful at its task had apparently triggered some need for an apocalypse by Heaven, Angel garrisons trying to storm Hell and free Lucifer from the pit. Under Sams charge Hell had survived onslaught after onslaught, killing in mass number the angelic hoard until Michael himself had descended from on high in a weak little meat suit. Telling a fantastic story about how Sam was meant to free and be worn by Lucifer and they would bring about the end of Earth and finally be rid of the human plague. Sam had been slightly annoyed by the whole thing, the arrogance of these beings to think he would just bow to them and give up his kingdom because Heaven had a hissy fit, ultimately he’d laughed, leading Michael to the pit where Lucifer hovelled and before the fallen ones red glowing eyes Dean had wrested the blade from the obvious hands of Michael and stabbed him in the stomach, shaking Hell, Earth, and Heaven with the death of the Archangel and the tortured scream from Lucifer at seeing his brother killed before him. Next had come Raphael with a truce, Sam had offered to give the kitten back, much to Deans disappointment, but they hadn’t wanted it, laying all of their failure on its shoulders, so it stayed in its special room with its special toys, to be played with by Dean, and Heaven left Hell alone.

As a thank you for his birthday gift, Sam gave Dean the key to the room, to not be collected until Sam had thoroughly examined his new toy, it was purely ceremony, as Sam knew Dean already had a key and came and went as he pleased with the kitten when he thought Sam wasn’t looking. It half amused half irritated Sam, not because he was jealous, but because his brother thought he would be, he’d seen the angel, thoroughly tried it out, with and without Dean, the only difference in the whole of the thing was Dean was the one to make the angel beg, Sam made Dean beg. So what if Dean got to play top with the fleshy angel? Sam made him shake and cry for more, turning red at his touch, tears and sweat falling from his face as elbows and knees remained in a constant state of bruised and scraped skin. Besides everyone should have a pet, and when Dean wasn’t around to soak his bed he had liberty with any of his loyal demons, though a slim few did find their way into his bed just to never leave it, lingering devotion to Lucifer and all, he didn’t understand it, but he did make sure to stamp it out. True they weren’t nearly as pretty or needy as his brother, but it didn’t stop his fun, he was hoping the same would be true of his new present.

~*~*~*~

There was a soft glow to his rooms that he knew wasn’t from the fire, the creature had been chained down at the foot of his bed, Sam stood in the doorway and watched it. The blood and bruises from earlier were gone, hair still disheveled, expression hard, mad even, but his features, his body oh so round and pleasant to look at, what he could see despite all of that pesky clothing anyways. The choke collar was still around his neck and Sam could tell that he’d taken to staying still to avoid the pain, such a useful tell.  
“Name.” Sam was sharp with the demand, door closing with a bang behind him. The creature glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and quickly looked back to the wall. Sam chuckled, it was always more fun when they were stubborn.  
“Okay then ‘Loki’, what are you?” Though he already knew, it’d just been so long since one dare trespass into his kingdom. There were shackles at wrist and ankles, the chains holding him short and staked to the floor, Sam towered over the form, almost impressed with Deans forethought of positioning. He didn’t move, not a sound, not a look, just defiance radiating from him. Sam unbuttoned his trousers, stroking his hardening cock in the angels face, one hand reached out and stroked the collar around his neck, giving it a slight tug, smirking at the wince of pain, Dean would know what could hurt an angel. He cupped his chin again, thumb stroking, pressing at his jaw, forcing open his mouth.  
“No biting.” Sam smiled as he pushed his dick past dry lips into the heavenly mouth, tongue staying pressed to the bottom, another expression of pain as he tried to move his head. Sam tutted, placing a hand in the soft golden locks, gripping hard, thrusting into the slowly loosening mouth. Sam felt when the jaw went slack, giving him full access to the mouth, his tip already hitting the back of the angels throat, he looked down at the still form to see a tear at the corner of his eye, face flushed pink, dick sliding in and out of his mouth, Sam tightened his grip in the golden locks and thrust harder, then there they were, practically transparent and not even visible for half a second but Sam saw them, six of them, large and golden, and the wave of power he could feel emanating from the being he was stuffing his dick into was immense. He racked his brain as he bent over the form, both hands in his hair as his dick worked deeper down his throat, normal angels didn’t have six wings, Lucifer was a pitiful hollow shell in his cage, Michael was dead, Raphael holed up in Heaven, that left one. One he had met while still with soul, still human, a hunter, one who had pretended to be something else, Gabriel. Sam came hard while deep in the archangels throat, forcing him to drink down his seed, he gagged and choked but didn’t bite down or try to force Sam off, Sam kept his position until he felt himself softening, pulling out slowly. Stroking the angels cheek tenderly.  
“Good boy.” Same hummed at him, tucking himself back into his pants and leaving the room, he still had work to do after all, not like Hell ran itself.

~*~*~*~

There were moans of pleasure behind the kitten’s door, Sam frowned, screams and cries he understood, but for both of them to be making such a noise made him come to the conclusion that there was something his brother, his knight, wasn’t telling him. He continued down the corridor, it could wait for now, he had the latest contracts to go over.

~*~*~*~

Sam liked the Head of the Cross Roads Division, he always got the feeling that the demon wanted to be where Sam was, Sam liked ambition like that. Though it was best to keep him in his place, on pretense of getting a closer look at some fine print he had the demon, Crowley if he remembered correctly, bent over the table, pulling his slacks and boxers to his knees, he pressed his fingers to the tight muscle as Crowley readjusted himself, getting comfortable and bracing for his king. Sam pushed his fingers in scissoring as he went, he was a just king after all, and found that Crowley was almost prepared to take him as was. He unbuttoned his own slacks again, finding his dick twitching excitedly, he placed his hand on Crowleys mouth.  
“Spit.”  
“It’s quite alright dry your Highness.” Crowley shook his ass as if to emphasize the statement.  
“I know that it’s fine anyway I want it.” Sam growled in his ear. “Spit.” Crowley stilled then obeyed, Sam rubbed his dick wet with the saliva and slowly pushed into the demon, feeling the tightness giving way to him, Crowley tried to move but Sam pinned him down, he’d been ready to be accommodating but this was a lesson after all. They were skin to skin and Sam noticed Crowleys wandering hands, trying to find his own pleasure. Sam grabbed them up and pinned them above the demons head. He pulled out quickly and pushed back in quicker, getting a pretty scream from the demon, holding him down on the table as he taught him his lesson, Sam was in charge, Sam was King, no one did anything without his say so, and he always got his way, always. He kept Crowley in control with one hand as the other snuck around to the demons leaking dick, he rubbed it viciously, Crowley whimpering with pain and forced pleasure until he came over the kings hand. Sam laughing cruelly as he thrust even faster, Crowley prone and lifeless beneath him, with a slap of the ass he poured white hot liquid into the demon and pulled out to coat it over his ass and thighs as well. He again tucked himself back into his own trousers with a happy smirk. He pulled Crowleys boxers and slacks over his cum covered legs and ass, doing him up properly, turning the demon around and beaming at him.  
“Good job today Crowley. If you keep up such excellent work there could be Knighthood in your future.”  
“Thank you Sire, it was my pleasure.” The demon ducked his head and collected the contracts that had rolled to the floor. Sam stroked his fingers through the demons dark hair, stilling his movement, bracing for what would happen to him next. He watched with bated breath as Sams foot turned and then the other and walked to the door, opening, closing, leaving Crowley alone to shake off what had happened and look for the bright spot, the king knew his name.

~*~*~*~

Sam still wasn’t satisfied, since hearing his brothers’ pleased, happy moan, seeing that stupid self satisfied look when presenting Sam with his present earlier had irritated something deep in Sam, since when was Dean happy with something that wasn’t pleasing him? He went back to the kittens’ door, not hearing anything coming from within he opened the door slowly already sure of what he’d see. Instead of chains there was a bed, instead of a cart full of pleasure and pain there were arms wrapped around sleeping bodies turned into each other, smiles of contentment on their lips, Sam took note of everything, every corner, every fold of blanket, the soft marks over their flesh declaring they were each others, then he closed the door and went back to his throne to plan.

~*~*~*~

By the time he was done for the day he’d thought up numerous ways to not only kill his brother and the kitten, but torture them slowly while doing it. He’d completely forgotten about the archangel chained to his bedroom floor until he walked in and saw him. The light emanating from him was even stronger now.  
“Letting your Grace show through now that you don’t have to masquerade?” The light dimmed almost immediately at his words. “Oh yes, I figured out your little secret, even know your name, now what am I going to do with you?” He clicked his tongue as he scanned the room. Earlier in the day he’d thought of tying him to the bed and leaving his naked body there for constant amusement, seeing a Knight of Hell in bed with an Angel of God had soured him on the idea.

He kneeled in front of him, removing the choke collar from his neck.  
“This goes back on if you give me problems, understand?”  
Gold eyes lowered to the spikes that had been digging into his neck for the last few days, he wasn’t eager to have it back on, he nodded stiffly. Sam smiled, tossing the collar aside and leaning in and licking over the holes in the angels neck, the angel giving a surprised gasp at the action. The torture could wait, he needed his control back, needed someone to moan and beg for more beneath him, no one did that anymore except Dean and even then it felt like he was being humored. He’d resorted to so much pain with his pleasure recently he’d become bored and irritated with the whole thing, maybe he needed a vacation, cause a bit of mayhem topside. He unshackled the angels wrist, undressing him as he went, hands rubbing over tender flesh, fingers twisting at perked nipples, another surprised gasp.  
“No one is coming for you, I have a truce in place with Heaven, none of their kind will step foot back through those gates, they haven’t come for the kitten, they won’t come for you.” Sam removed his own top, kicking out of his shoes before working on the ankle shackles.  
“Kitten?” His voice was quiet and soft but Sam could hear the power behind it, he was getting ready to have a full powered archangel in his chambers and it would only be a test of strength and will power to determine if he would escape or fall to Sam.  
“The angel that was sent to ‘rescue’ the Righteous Man, of course It and said ‘Man’ are currently sharing a bed and no doubt proclaiming their undying love for each other.” Sam couldn’t help the snarl that escaped as he pulled one of the angels legs free of denim and silk. It caught him off guard and he fingered the red boxers pooled around one ankle, letting the feel of the fabric bring him back to his current situation. He looked up from what he was doing and took in the sight of the small vessel, only slightly plump around the center but Sam thought it pleasing, well muscled arms, toned chest, thick thighs on slightly bowed legs, and a cock larger than one would first guess looking at him. Sam sat back, undoing his slacks and pushing them off, they’d fight another day, test each other fully, but he’d be an absolute idiot if he let this opportunity get away from him. The angel, Gabriel, shook his shackled ankle, rattling the chain, Sam placed his hand on his leg, stilling him.  
“Were you sent to save me?” Sam practically growled as he crawled between Gabriels legs, dipping quickly and hooking them over his shoulders, Gabriel landing on his back hard against the stone floor. Sam watched with wonder as his golden eyes widened with fear and understanding, his chance at freedom momentarily dashed.  
“Do you even know who I am?” Sam spat on his fingers, pushing them past Gabriels tight pink muscle quickly, earning another gasp from the angel.  
“Lucifers vessel, the boy with the demon blood, Sam Winchester.” He spoke breathlessly, between gasp and whine.  
“No. I am the King of Hell.” Sam pushed another finger in, curving and scissoring them, the angel was no where near as loose as his demons. He took one of Gabriels pink perky buds in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, Gabriels head thrown back as Sam performed act after act on him. The angel glowed beneath him, all golden and warm, he pulled his fingers free and aligned himself quickly, spitting on his hand again, he wetted his dick, still coated with cum dried on from earlier, he picked at it slightly, not actually caring about it, he pressed his dick against Gabriels muscle, now swollen and red. Slow but firm, that was the plan.  
“Please.” Sams head shot up to see Gabriel looking at him, his face full of misery and worry, tears in his eyes. “Please don’t.”  
“When I’m done with you, you’ll of added another word on to that request.” Sam smirked and pushed quickly past the firm muscle, a scream tearing from Gabriels throat. Heat and tightness wrapped around Sam, muscle walls protesting his presence. A part of him was in awe, every account he’d had of Loki over the years pegged him as a sexed-up demi-god who couldn’t keep it in his pants to save the world, Sam had just never realized that meant he’d always been the giver, never on the receiving side like now. He got into a better position, holding tight to the angels hips and tore his virginity from him, thin lines of blood dripping onto the stone beneath them. Gold flashed before his eyes, over and over, Sam had figured it out, when the pain was too much the angels grace slipped and for just a moment his wings, or a facsimile of them was visible. Sam inched deeper, enthralled by the site of the angel below him breathing heavily, face contorted in pain, screams tearing from his throat, how good he felt on Sams dick, how much suffering he was causing by the near constant vision of feathers spread on the stone around them, he almost wanted to reach out and touch them, instead pulling and twisting at nipple, tongue pressing over the little red dots still visible on his neck, thrusting further inside of the slowly yielding muscle.

~*~*~*~

Gabriel was flushed red beneath him, eyes tightly closed, mouth parted sinfully, his screaming had subsided to whimpers and sharp cries, tears soaked his face. Sam licked them up and drank them down, locking his lips with Gabriels, he found his tongue and sucked it into his mouth, pressing and trying to coax it to life with his own to no avail. Disappointed he pulled back, biting at the angels plump lower lip and pulling, stopping when he heard the moan. Gabriels eyes shot open and locked onto Sams, he jerked his head back, hitting the floor, hand quickly covering his mouth, eyes filled with horror. Sam smiled and pushed in deeper, looking into Gabriels eyes until he was fully inside of those protesting walls. Sam stayed still, letting the smaller body adjust to his, broken cries of pain and horror slipped from behind the hand covered mouth.  
“Shh sweet angel, if it makes you feel better it’s just the body’s natural response to pleasure.” Sam chuckled, Gabriels blush deepened and spread, tingeing ears, neck, and chest.  
“It.. It doesn’t feel good. It hurts!”  
“There’s a thin line between pleasure and pain my golden eyed beauty, your body felt the pleasure you just haven’t recognized it yet.”  
“You sound like you’ve said this before.”  
“Maybe.” Sam smiled leaning forward and nipping at that delicious pink ear, Gabriel twitching away and gasping out a surprised breath.  
“Why? Why aren’t you moving?” Sam heard the edge of panic in that powerful voice, he laid on top of the heaving body, savoring the hardness twitching at his stomach.  
“Do you not like it?”  
“N- No.” If Sam cared it would have been right here that he got concerned, Gabriel was near hyperventilating, his body warm all over and shaking, looking anywhere but at Sam. “Please. Please stop.” The tears had started again.  
“Mmm. Still missing a word, but if you insist.” Sam got his knees back under him and eased out of the tight heat just a bit, Gabriel visibly exhaling, Sam pushed back in, bucking his hips hard, Gabriel screamed again, fingers clawing at the stone as Sam tore into him over and over. Sams smile lingered, feeling his power in his hips, reducing an archangel to a whimpering shaking mess beneath him, he bit at nipple, sucked at flesh, ears savoring the cries and screams, the slickness of blood easing his path on by a little. 

He laughed when it happened, the reaction of Gabriel when his little vessel could no longer take it and when he couldn’t stave off the feeling anymore and came undone. White hot seed coating his stomach, body shaking violently from pleasure, every muscle tensing and relaxing over and over, and finally realizing the pleasure he felt in the whole of it, his body moved past pain, coping with what was happening to it, nothing could stop the tears streaming from his closed eyes. Sam licked at them as he finally let himself go, filling the angel up with his seed and pulling out slowly, gently.  
“Oh this in only the beginning, wait until you’re begging for it.” Sam looked at his beautiful broken mess, lines of red and white over stone and thighs, sweat gleaming over his body, tears marring his face, and golden feathers over everything. This was certainly a new experience. 

Sam went to the bathroom and showered, cleaning himself of his days activities, blood and cum and sweat, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually sweat. Dean and the Kitten earned a reprieve for one night, as thanks for his present. He walked back into his room to see Gabriel had curled in on himself, hugging his legs to his chest, he’d made an attempt to pull his boxers and jeans back on but only made it to his ass, no doubt too sore to handle pressure. Sam smirked, chuckling silently at the sight. He stepped over the chained angel and crawled into his bed. He allowed himself a momentary indulgence, after all he did want to keep his new toy around awhile, he pulled a blanket and pillow from the bed and threw them down to where Gabriel was, his own choice to use them or not. Sam turned over on his side, quite satiated and quickly drifted into sleep.

~~~  
fin

**Author's Note:**

> No plans for this to continue right now, if I do it'd probably only get darker. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
